


Golf Without Limits

by Hawkefeathers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, PWP, Pure Porn, Smut, innapropriate use of golf equipment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkefeathers/pseuds/Hawkefeathers
Summary: Gabe was tired, and his feet were sore from Jack’s insistence on walking the courses in their ridiculous golf cleats instead of renting a cart like a sane person. Gabe also found himself playing caddy, hauling Jack’s golf bag full of equipment everywhere they went. 
The one blessing came whenever Jack was preparing a shot. He’d bend forward just so and those ridiculous golf pants would pull tight across his ass in a way that left very little to the imagination.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by request, to fill this [kink meme prompt](https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=692135) here. This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever written.

Gabe asked himself, not for the first time, just why he’d let Jack talk him into this.

What was supposed to be a nice long weekend away from their Overwatch duties had turned into an impromptu golf tour. Jack had been insistent despite Gabe’s protests. Jack wanted to share his love of the sport with his partner and had used every underhanded trick in the book to get him to agree. It didn’t matter that Gabe didn’t give a flying fuck about golf or that he found it to be one of the most boring sports in existence.

One look at those pouting baby-blues was all it took and now here they were, in clothing so ridiculous it could only pass as golf gear. They’d already made their way through two separate courses yesterday and had at least two more planned over the course of the weekend. Gabe was tired, and his feet were sore from Jack’s insistence on walking the courses in their ridiculous golf cleats instead of renting a cart like a sane person. Gabe also found himself playing caddy, hauling Jack’s golf bag full of equipment everywhere they went.

The one blessing came whenever Jack was preparing a shot. He’d bend forward _just so_ and those ridiculous golf pants would pull tight across his ass in a way that left very little to the imagination. Gabe didn’t even try to cover up his blatant ogling of Jack’s ass whenever it happened. Hardly anyone was on the course and it wasn’t like he gave a shit anyway. It made the boring game a little more bearable, but brought with it a whole new source of frustration. After sitting through nearly three courses of this, Gabe wanted nothing more than to strip Jack of those ridiculously awful golf pants and fuck him right on the green.

He’d told Jack as much and had been met with a disapproving glare. It did nothing to hide how Jack’s face had gone red all the way to his ears, however. Somewhere deep down, Jack _liked_ the idea. Now, as Gabe watched Jack line up his shot, he couldn’t get the idea out of his head.

Well, it’s not like there was anyone out here to object.

Jack was standing at the tee, ready to lift his club to swing when Gabe slid up behind him and boldly grabbed his ass. He tensed, losing his carefully relaxed golfer’s stance as Gabe slid his hand around to the front of his pants and _squeezed_. 

“Gabe! What the hell?!” 

“We’ve had fun on your terms, now it’s time to have fun on mine.” 

Jack twisted his head to look at Gabe through one wide blue eye. “This is hardly the place _or_ the time for this!” 

“Relax, _rubito_. Nobody else is even out here. We haven’t seen another person for hours.” When Jack started trying to wriggle free of his grip Gabe leaned forward until his chin was resting on his shoulder and he could purr directly into his ear. “Think about it. I could have my way with you right here on the green. Let God and nature get an eyeful as I fuck you senseless.” 

He saw the way Jack’s grip tightened on his club and a new thought popped into his head. He continued to rhythmically squeeze Jack’s cock through his trousers as he pressed fully against his backside. 

“And maybe we can put those clubs to better use, hmm?” 

Morrison jerked in his grip and Gabe could see his face reddening out of the corner of his eye. “G-gabe! That’s messed up!” 

Gabe hummed and spoke in a sing-song voice, “You say that but you’re hard, _cabron_.” 

Jack let out a small noise of frustration and suddenly sagged in Gabe’s arms. Gabe was starting to worry that he had pushed too far when Jack spoke, his voice lacking all of the firm confidence he was typically known for. 

“…Can we at least move off the course or something…?”

Gabe wanted to laugh but he had a feeling Jack would punch him for it.

* * *

 

The sound of Jack’s panting was like music to Gabe’s ears.

After Jack grabbed their gear and dragged him into the woods on the edge of the course things had progressed rather quickly. Now Jack was on all fours, plaid pants pulled down to reveal the firm expanse of his ass as Gabe stretched him wide with calloused fingers. Jack hadn’t commented on the fact that Gabe had a small bottle of lube stashed in his pocket. With the lives that they had they never knew just when they’d have time alone and it was better to be safe than sorry. 

And besides, without it Gabe wouldn’t be able to set his little plan in motion. 

Gabe probably didn’t need to prep Jack quite as thoroughly as he typically did, seeing as the shaft of club he’d selected wasn’t particularly thick, but it was worth it to Jack’s breaths turn ragged. It got Jack relaxed and wound up all at once, and Gabe could tell from the needy clench around his fingers that Jack was getting impatient for something else. 

Finally, Gabe pulled his fingers free and slid a comforting hand up Jack’s spine. “You ready for this, Jack? You say the word and we’ll call this whole thing off.” 

Jack shook his head and huffed out a laugh, looking at Gabe over his shoulder. “You say that now after all of this.” The truth was, Jack knew that Gabe would stop if he asked him to. Not that Jack was planning on stopping this any time soon. As much as he’d protested at first, Gabe was right when he’d pointed out how much it turned him on.

Gabe smacked his ass lightly and laughed, knowing where Jack’s train of thought had gone. “You know better than to question that. But I get the point.” 

Jack was about to respond when he felt the shaft of the golf club pressing against his entrance. He groaned softly as it pressed in, the shaft covered generously in lube. It would be a total mess afterwards, the grip probably ruined, but he was finding it hard to care right now. After the initial breach, the shaft slid in with little resistance. While it wasn’t much thicker than one of Gabe’s fingers, it was solid and unforgiving and just far enough on the right side of strange that it sent a thrill up his spine. The ridges on the grip rubbed against his rim just the right way to draw a pleasant hum from within his chest.

Pleased with the response so far, Gabe slowly drew the club back until it was almost out before pushing it back in. He started out slow, all too aware that the unforgiving rigid nature of the club could easily hurt Jack if he wasn’t careful. Once he was certain he had it at the right angle he picked up the pace. He was immediately rewarded with a sharp gasp followed by a loud moan. Gabe could tell from the way Jack’s face immediately reddened that the sound had caught him off guard as well. He was torn between watching Jack’s face and eyeing the way his body greedily took in the shaft of the club. The thought of replacing that club with his cock sent a warm flush over his skin and he had to remind himself that this was his idea in the first place.

There would be time for that later. He had another idea in mind that he wanted to try.

Gabe pressed the club back in until only the barest hint of the grip was showing, and then carefully lowered it until the head of the club rested on the ground. Jack let out a confused sound, his body trembling as he tried to keep himself balanced _just so_ to keep the club from sliding loose. He had to force himself to keep still as he felt Gabe leave his side. 

“H-hey! What are you doing?” 

Jack turned his head as far as he could when he heard Gabe rummaging through his golf bag. Gabe seemed to be looking for something specific, but Jack couldn’t figure out what. Not that he could think of much of anything at this point with his mind fogged with lust. Gabe suddenly let out a pleased ‘Hah!’ as he pulled something from the bag. It took Jack a second to recognize what it was: a small cardboard box that held three new, unused golf balls. Gabe was back at his side quickly, grinning ear to ear. 

“Gabe, what-“

“Shhh, Jackie. I have a feeling you’ll like this. Just remember, you can tell me to stop if it’s too much.”

_That_ had Jack’s attention. He had a sneaking suspicion of where this was going, and it was confirmed as he saw Gabe open the small box and pulled out one of the small white balls. He covered the surface with a generous amount of lube, making sure the whole thing was nice and slick before turning his attention back to Jack. The blond couldn’t help the shudder that wracked his body as he felt Gabe take hold of the club once more and slowly, teasingly ease it out. Once it was free, Gabe carelessly dropped it to the dirt.

Jack barely had a moment to catch his breath before he felt the blunt press of the golf ball against his rim. Gabe applied steady pressure with his thumb as he pressed soft kisses to the curve of Jack’s lower back, ears sharp for any sounds of discomfort or signs to stop. The ball was wider than the club had been, and it took a moment before Jack’s body accepted the intrusion. All at once the ball disappeared and Jack groaned, burying his face against his arm at the thought of what had just happened.

The sensation was…strange. It wasn’t too different from some of the toys they’d used in the past, but even then those were usually attached to something. Jack nervously wondered what would happen if it got stuck. The thought of having to explain this to Angela almost made him call it off, but he wanted to see this through. He trusted Gabe, with this and so many other things.

Still, he was tense as he felt Gabe begin to push the second ball in. 

“Relax, _cariño_. You’re doing so well for me. Your body just ate that one right up, like it was aching for it. Let’s try for two more.” His hand was rubbing up and down Jack’s spine again, coaxing him to relax. “It won’t bother me if you say no.”

Jack sucked in a deep breath and turned slightly to look at Gabe with one bright blue eye. Gabe was so earnest, even though Jack knew he must be _aching_ going by the bulge barely concealed behind the garish plaid he was wearing. Just the knowledge that Gabe would drop everything right now if asked was enough to ease his nerves. 

Jack smiled, though his face was still flushed bright red. “Don’t stop. I can take it. It’s just… _different_ , that’s all.”

Gabe smiled back and bent forward to kiss him. “You’re so good to me, Jackie. You know that?”

Jack’s heart fluttered at the praise and the rest of his tension vanished as Gabe applied gentle pressure to the ball once more. It went in easier than the first and he groaned at the odd sensation of the balls rubbing against each other. Gabe kept up the words of encouragement even as the third ball was placed against his entrance. There was barely any resistance as the third ball joined the first two. This time Gabe’s voice echoed Jack’s own sound of pleasure.

“You took that so well, Jack. You’re so good for me. Let’s see how long you can hold those in, hmm?”

Jack was panting as he felt Gabe slide his hand under his chest and lift him upright, until he was balanced on his knees. Jack’s cock was heavy and dripping and Gabe hadn’t even touched him there yet. The shift in position had Jack clenching around the golf balls inside of him as he felt them shift. He could already feel his body’s desire to push them back out but he resisted. Gabe wanted him to hold on, so he would do his best to try.

Gabe’s hands were rubbing along his inner thighs, the touch light enough to having him shivering with anticipation. For what, he wasn’t sure. Gabe still hadn’t made any move to touch himself yet, and it had Jack wondering what else he was planning.

“Press your legs together nice and tight for me. I’m going to fuck those thighs of yours while you try to keep those inside. How does that sound, hmm?”

The words went straight to Jack’s dick and he dropped his head back to rest on Gabe’s shoulder to breath heavily against the side of his throat. “That sounds- Please, Gabi. _Please._ ”

Gabe chuckled as he shifted his hands, encouraging Jack to close his legs and keep them together. The sound of Gabe’s zipper being undone had Jack trembling in anticipation which only caused the balls inside of him to shift and press together. He didn’t think he’d be able to hold onto them for very long, but he was determined to hold out as long as he could. When Gabe’s slick cock slid snugly between his thighs he knew for sure that he wouldn’t last.

Gabe’s first thrust had him jolting forward from the force and he gasped loudly as the motion caused the first ball to shift _just so_ and press against his prostate. There was barely any pressure and the sensation was gone quickly but he definitely felt it. Gabe’s mouth was on his shoulder and he laughed softly at the sound Jack made. No doubt he had a suspicion of what just happened.

Jack’s suspicions were proved correct once again as Gabe began thrusting harder. Each motion caused Jack’s body to jerk just enough to cause that little spark of pleasure and he was quickly reduced to a panting mess. Looking down, he watched in hazy fascination as the head of Gabe’s cock appeared again and again between his thighs as Gabe gave up any pretense of going slow. He saw his own cock bobbing with the motions, pearly white drops leaking from the tip to dribble into the dirt. The glide of Gabe’s cock against the underside of his balls had his eyes rolling back and his head once again tipping back to drop against Gabe’s shoulder. A constant stream of moans and pleading poured from his mouth, though Jack wasn’t even sure what he was begging for. All the while Gabe kissed at his throat, words of praise tumbling from his lips to echo in Jack’s ears.

Gabe’s rhythm started to falter and his hand finally snaked forward to wrap around Jack’s aching cock, jerking him off in quick strokes that left Jack keening.

“Come for me, Jackie. Come on, let go. Let it all out.”

The words set him off like the pull of a trigger firing a gun. With a shout of his name Jack came into Gabe’s fist. He felt Gabe’s teeth in his shoulder and he looked down just in time to see streaks of white spurting from the tip of Gabe’s cock, leaving white stripes all over his thighs and dripping into the dirt to mix with Jack’s own release. Gabe’s hand kept moving until Jack was milked dry and only then did his hips finally still.

Jack’s heart thundered in his ears as he felt Gabe lean backwards, pulling him along gently. Gabe shifted until he was sitting on his ass, settling Jack between his legs so that he could lean back against him. Neither of them spoke as they fought to catch their breath. Jack had been worried that Gabe wasn’t enjoying himself as much as he was, but the way he could feel Gabe’s heart thudding against his back was proof that his partner had gotten his share of excitement out of the whole thing. Jack knew that he looked a total mess: shirt rucked up, pants around his ankles, and a mixture of his and Gabe’s semen on his stomach and thighs. If he wasn’t feel so good right now he’d be embarrassed, but as it was he didn’t care.

He jumped when he felt Gabe’s fingers pressing at his entrance. One dipped in, pressing lightly at the golf ball still lodged inside. “Time for these to come out.”

Jack immediately went beet red, even though he knew Gabe was right. It wasn’t like they could stay in there forever. It didn’t make it any less embarrassing, even as Gabe settled his other hand low on Jack’s abdomen and gently applied pressure.

“That’s it, Jackie. Just bear down. Easy, now.”

One by one the golf balls slipped free. Jack didn’t look, instead turning his head to bury his face against Gabe’s neck. Gabe, thankfully, didn’t comment or poke fun. He just murmured quiet encouragement in Jack’s ear as he tossed the balls aside and wrapped his arms around Jack, holding him close.

“You held out longer than I thought, considering that was your first time doing that sort of thing. I’m proud of you.”

The praise, as always, left Jack feeling giddy. He couldn’t help the love-struck smile that spread across his face as he hummed contentedly. They couldn’t stay like this forever; they had to get up and back to the hotel at some point, hopefully without running into any other golfers that might be on the course. He didn’t think he’d be able to live it down if someone saw him in this disheveled state.

A sudden rumble of laughter from Gabe pulled him out of his thoughts. “What’s so funny?”

“What you did just now, I guess you could say that really _took some balls._ ”  

Gabe howled with laughter, even as Jack turned around and punched him in the shoulder.


End file.
